Ikki, Shun Y la bruja de los dulces
by Jesswinch
Summary: un cuento no tan cuento pero divertido con mi personaje favorito Shun


A ver a ver, esta historia ya la tenia mucho tiempo guardada en la memoria de mi comp. Es humorística y simplemente porque me fascina Shun y es mi personaje favorito siempre lo meto en dilemas.

Espero que les guste el revoltijo.

Ya saben todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Kurumada.

IKKI, SHUN Y LA BRUJA DE LOS DULCES

Era que se era una bella mañana como siempre donde el santo mas joven de la guardia personal de atenea se despertaba gracias a los cálidos rayos del sol que salían por al norte del santuario.

Se levanto decidido ha hacer su rutina diaria, recorre el santuario.

Sin perder tiempo el santo empezó a correr por alrededor del santuario recorrió un largo tramo del santuario al pueblo y del pueblo al bosque corrió sin prisa y sin demora y al mismo tiempo con todo el tiempo del mundo, todo estaba en paz y deseaba despejarse un poco del brumoso santuario y todo lo que se tratara de ello.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar del bosque desconocido para el.

-que raro este lugar... no se me hace conocido. Camino lentamente por esa parte del bosque en busca de encontrar algo que lo hiciera reconocer.

-me abre perdido... que extraño.

Camino y miro a su alrededor, sus ojos se impresionaron cuando vio una pequeña cabaña.

-pero y esta cabaña ¿?

La cabaña era pequeña de jengibre con unos caramelos en la puerta principal, unas galletas de chocolate como techo, unas ventanas de caramelos de vidrio de diferentes colores, unos bombones de azúcar como árboles en la entrada y una campana de azúcar de color miel.

-pero ¿? Y esto... es de... jengibre y ricos dulces, quien podrá vivir aquí?

El joven se acerco hasta una de las ventanas de caramelo trato de ver hacia adentro pero el olor al delicioso dulce provoco que le diera una lambida al caramelo de la ventana.

-rico. Esto esta delicioso... a que sabrá la pared. Al darle la mordida se escucho la puerta abrirse y una Sra. Salió de la cabaña.

-quien se esta comiendo mi casa ¿?

-ho... yo... yo lo siento Sra., no pensé que alguien viviera aquí.

-por... por ser una cabaña de jengibre... Ja, ja, ja.

-pero por que no pasas y comes algo te vez hambriento. Señalando la mordida que le havia dado a la pared.

Mientras tanto en el salón principal del santuario un santo esta caminando de un lado a otro preocupado a mas no poder.

-que hora es....

-la misma hora que preguntaste hace 15 minutos con la diferencia que ha pasado de 15 minutos. Le contesto molesto el santo de pedazo (perdón) Pegasus.

- por que no llegara. Nunca se tarda tanto.

-vamos Ikki, tal vez se encontró con un amigo y se fue de parranda a un antro o mejor aun se fue a ver un table dance.

-mira de quien estas hablando Seiya. Dándole una mirada aniquiladora.

-Ho vamos el se puede divertir como quiera. Dijo divertido mientras hacia lo imposible por no sacar la carcajada.

-si... pero es shun y además.

-es tu hermanito ya lo sabemos Ikki, ya lo sabemos. Un chico de cabello largo negro entro de improviso al salón.

-Shiryu, se amable. Le contesto Seiya divertido

-yo, pero si tu empezaste caballito.

-yaaaaaaaa, mejor voy y lo busco ustedes son una bola de inútiles, no ayudan. El santo del Phoenix salio dando un portazo.

En la cabaña de jengibre encontramos al más pequeño de los santos comiendo y comiendo.

-Mmm. esto esta delicioso, usted lo hizo. Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-si, a mi me gusta mucho cocinar cualquier tipo de postre y mas si son dulces. Le contesto la ancianita mientras lo veía divertida.

-que bien esto esta muy delicioso Sra. Felicitaciones por su buen cocinar.

-jijijijijiijijijijiji. Gracias. Ahora come este otro. Dándole una tarta de manzana mientras shun quedaba maravillado por su rico sabor.

-gracias!!!

En medio del bosque miramos a un santo tanto preocupado con un signote de interrogación en su rostro.

-Mmm, parece ser que... que... demonios me he perdido. Acaso Shun también se perdería. El hermano mayor del santo de Andrómeda caminaba para buscar algo que le reconociera el lugar.

-pero ¿? Que es esto... una cabaña de jengibre. El joven se acerco a una de las ventanas y observo a su pequeño hermano comiendo ricamente un pastel de chocolate.(como comió tanto)

-pero ¿? Mmm vuele rico esto. Pero se detuvo antes de darle una mordida porque una voz lo saco de su deleite.

-quien anda ahí. Pregunto la anciana Sra.

-HERMANO!!! Pero que Haces por aquí. Grito de alegría el peque.

-A TI TE DIGO QUE HACES!!! Sacando fuego por la boca.

-por?

-creo que no has visto la hora. Señalándole su reloj de pulso.

-haaaaaa, salí temprano y llegue por aquí... jajajajajajaja, creo que me perdí.

-si-

-y tu... no me digas que estabas preocupado por mi y viniste a buscarme y también te perdiste.

-yo como crees... por supuesto que me PREOCUPE POR TI BAKA!!!

-por que no comes algo. La anciana Sra. Le acerco un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

-no gracias, tenemos que irnos.

-como ¿? Pero todavía falta que coman para así yo...

-Ho, Ikki, vamos tenemos tiempo de sobra. El peque lo miraba con carita de borreguito.

-como dijiste que se llamaba. Dijo sorprendida la anciana.

-el Ikki, y yo Shun.

-no te presentantes. Le pregunto incrédulo al menor. – irrespetuoso yo no te he enseñado a ser descortés como Seiya ya decía yo juntarte mucho con el no te da nada bueno.

-se me olvido. Sacando la lengua divertido.

-COMO?.- Dijo en grito la Sra. Mirando incrédula a los dos hermanos. –tu pequeño te llamas Shun y tu Ikki... pero... no son los hijos del leñador ¿?

-hijos de quien ¿? Pregunto el mayor.

-no Sra. Creo que se esta confundiendo con... a las afuera de la cabaña se escuchan unas voces de unos niños pequeños.

-pero hermano... se suponía que las migajas de pan funcionarían.

-yo no tengo la culpa que los pájaros se la hayan comido.

La anciana miro por una de las ventanas incrédula al ver a dos pequeños niños acercarse a la cabaña de jengibre.

-PERO??? USTEDES DOS QUIENES... COMO... CUANDO... DONDE... LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ LOS DOS... ANTES DE QUE ELLOS LLEGUEN...Y TU DEJA DE COMER MI PASTEL... Y YA VÁYANSE QUE TENGO COSAS QUE HACER... DEMONIOS Y PASE TODA LA TARDE COCINANDO PARA ESTE NIÑO EXTRAÑO... LÁRGUENSE!!!

Sacando con una escoba a los dos hermanos y cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

-y eso??? Pregunto el menor.

-no lo se.

-LARGUENSE!!! Les grito la Sra. Desde la ventana.

-será mejor que...

-nos vallamos...

-si antes de que...

-la viejecita se enoje mas...

-por que tuviste que comer todo lo que te dio. El santo del Phoenix le dijo mientras lo llevaba sujetado de la oreja al menor.

-es que todo sabia delicioso, hubieras probado. Le contesto sacando la lengua.

-y recibir un escobazo como tu. No gracias.

Los dos jóvenes se fueron caminando rumbo a un camino que los llevara de vuelta al pueblo para así poder llegar de nuevo al santuario mientras en la cabaña vemos a dos pequeños niños comiendo ricamente las ventanas y una viejecita dándoles la bienvenida.

-oye, Ikki, y quien habrá sido ella.

-creo que... pero no... no puede ser.

fin


End file.
